England
by Barrionette Babe
Summary: Kit and Steve go to a fundraiser for the hospital and Kit wins a trip for two to England.


England  
  
  
  
Synopsis: Kit and Steve go to a fundraiser for the hospital and Kit wins a trip for two to England.  
  
  
  
Katie was in her room reading her book when she looked up and saw that it was 6:00pm. She left her room and went down the hall to her parent's room. She knocked on their door. "Mommy. Daddy. May I come in?" Katie asked. "Sure sweetie." Kit said as she opened the door. "Oh! Mommy! You look soooo beautiful." Katie exclaimed. "Thank you sweetie." Kit said kissing her on the head. Katie then climbed onto the bed and watched her mommy put on her make-up and perfume.  
  
"Kit honey. This jacket is not fitting right." Steve said coming out of the bathroom. Kit looked and couldn't see the problem. "Daddy! Your jacket is tucked into your pants." Katie laughed. Kit then turned Steve around and started to laugh as she pulled his jacket out from his pants. "Babe you have to be careful dressing yourself or should Katie and I help you next time?" Kit asked looking at him. Katie giggled. "Very funny you two. I really don't want to go to this fund raiser for the hospital." Steve said as he was trying to fix his bow tie. "I know babe. You told me this a hundred times today." Kit said as she helped him. Kit took out from her draw a box that she handed to Steve. "What's this?" "Open it babe." Kit said excitedly. When Steve opened the box there was a diamond stickpin. "Kit where did you get this?" Steve asked as Kit put it on him. I found this about a couple of months ago when I was going through some old boxes in Aunt Kasey's house. It belonged to my dad. If you don't want it I understand." Kit said looking at him. "Mommy that's beautiful." Katie said looking at it. "Honey I love it." Steve said hugging her. Steve then noticed another box. He opened it and saw diamond cufflinks. "Did these belong to him too?" Steve asked Kit. "Yeah they did." Kit said. "Would you mind if I wear them too?" Steve asked as he took them out of the box. "I would be honored if you would. But like I said babe you don't have to." "I'll wear them." He said to her.  
  
"Daddy you look very handsome and sharp." Katie said looking at him. "Thank you angel girl." Steve said picking her up and kissing her. He then put her down so he wouldn't get wrinkled.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Uncle Jimmy is here!" MJ shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "Oh good." Kit said, as she was about to leave. Steve then grabbed Kit's arm and pulled her close to him and started kissing her passionately. "Hey! I'm still here you guys!" Katie giggled. Steve and Kit looked at her and at each other and said, "oops." Then Katie left the room laughing. "Sorry Kit." Steve said looking at her. "For what babe?" Kit asked as she held him in her arms. "I kind of got carried away with Katie here." "That's ok.  
  
She knows that we love each other." "I know but I should be more careful." He said as he watched her slip her shoes on. "Every time you wear that dress it takes my breath away." Steve said looking at her. Kit was wearing a black tight fitted dress with thin straps with her hair put up and little side curls hanging on each side of her ears. "Thank you." Kit said smiling at him. As they were about to leave Steve again grabbed hold of Kit and started to kiss her again. "Babe we're going to be late and besides Uncle Jimmy is downstairs waiting for us." Kit said looking at him. "So let him wait." Steve said kissing her. "No. Come on. We have to go and get your dad." Kit said trying to break free. "Ok. Ok. One more kiss." Steve said smiling at her. "Ok. Just one more and then we have to leave." Kit said. Steve then started to get frisky with her. "Babe! Enough!" She said grabbing his hands. Steve just looked at her. "Don't you dare give me that look Steve Sloan!" Kit said to him.  
  
Steve then realized that she was getting mad at him. "I can't help myself. It's your figure in that dress, those legs are to die for." He said as they were leaving the bedroom. Kit just looked at him and gave him a wink and a smile.  
  
"Finally!" MJ said. "Is there a problem MJ?" Steve asked him. "No but you two are going to be late." MJ said looking at the time. "Hi Jimmy." Steve said. "Hi Steve." "Kit you look beautiful as ever." Uncle Jimmy said hugging her. "Thank you Uncle Jimmy." Uncle Jimmy took Steve aside and said, "I can see why you two took you time coming down." Steve and Jimmy just laughed. Kit then looked over at the two of them and said, "Ok you high school boys, what are you two laughing at?" "Nothing." They both said looking at her. Kit just looked at them. "Jimmy did you pick up the present I asked you to do for me?" Steve asked him. Uncle Jimmy walked over to his coat pocket and handed Steve a long box. "Kit here this is for you." Steve said. Kit opened the box and saw the most beautiful diamond tennis bracelet. "Babe this is absolutely gorgeous." Kit exclaimed as she put it on with the help from Katie. "Wow! Mommy. You and daddy are sure in love." Katie said smiling at her. "We sure are sweetie." Kit said kissing her, MJ and Kasey Lynn. "Come on babe. Let's go and get your dad." Kit said smiling at him. As Steve and Kit were about to leave Kit pulled Uncle Jimmy to the side and said, "Thanks Uncle Jimmy." "For what Kit?" He asked. "For watching the kids and for being a great Uncle. I love you." Kit said hugging him. "You're welcome." He said hugging her back. "Bye kids." "Bye mommy!" They all shouted from the door.  
  
Kit and Steve finally pulled up into Mark's drive way. Mark looked at them and said, "A little late." "Sorry dad. Kit gave me this stickpin and these diamond cufflinks." Steve said showing his dad proudly like a little boy. "Those are really nice Kit. Where did you get them?" Mark asked as he got into the car. "They used to belong to my dad. My mom gave them to him the Christmas before they died." Kit said getting all choked up. Steve just rubbed her arm. "That's very nice." Mark said. Kit then composed herself and showed Mark the diamond tennis bracelet Steve gave her.  
  
They finally reached The Hilton Hotel where the fundraising was being held for the hospital. Kit spotted Amanda and Jesse. Kit went over to them and showed them what Steve gave her. "Wow! Kit that is gorgeous." Amanda said looking at the bracelet.  
  
"That is beautiful." Jesse said. "You two are so perfect for each other." Amanda said smiling at her. Kit then turned to look at Steve as he was talking to his dad. "Thanks Amanda. I don't know what I would do without him. He has made my life so complete. I want to do something special for him but I don't know what to do. I want it to be so romantic and yet so unusual." Kit said to Amanda and Jesse. Jesse then walked over to a table and filled out a raffle to win a trip to England.  
  
"That's it!" Kit exclaimed. "What's it?" Amanda asked handing her a glass of champagne. "I'm going to buy a raffle and take him to England." Kit said walking over to the table. "Excuse me. How much is the raffle?" Kit asked the lady behind the table. "The raffle is five dollars a book or one for a dollar." The lady said smiling at her. Kit opened her purse and realized that she didn't bring any money. "I'll be right back." Kit said to the lady. Kit walked over to Steve who was talking to his father, Amanda and Jesse. "Babe. Excuse me. Do you have five dollars on you?" Kit asked him. "Sure what for?" "I want to buy a raffle. The grand prize is a trip to England." Kit said looking at him. "Kit you know it's going to be a long shot to win the trip." Steve said looking at her. "Please babe. I have a strong feeling that we're going to win." Kit said as she grabbed his butt playfully. Steve then gave her the money. "Ok here's the five dollars. You better win." He said smiling at her. As Kit left Amanda asked Steve, "What changed your mind?" "I can't say no to her sometimes when she looks at me." Steve said as he walked over to Kit.  
  
"Mark I guess you're so happy that Steve finally found someone." Amanda said as they got a table. "Amanda I'm so proud of him. I'm glad Kit came into his life eight years ago and gave him three beautiful children." Mark said. "Mark are you ok? You look upset." Jesse asked him as he sat next to him. "I'm fine Jesse." Mark said as he got up and walked out onto the patio. Jesse and Amanda just looked at each other. "Amanda. Jesse. Where did my dad go?" Steve asked as he and Kit sat down. "He went outside." They both said looking at him. Steve went out onto the patio. "Dad are you ok?" Steve asked looking at him. "I'm fine." Mark said. Steve then noticed his dad had tears in his eyes. "Dad are you sure you're ok?" Steve asked again. "Steve I'm fine." Mark said as he walked back inside and sat down at the table. Kit then went outside to Steve. "Babe is everything ok with dad?" Kit asked. "I don't know. He seemed really upset for some strange reason." Steve said looking at her. "I'll talk to him." She said hugging him. "Before you go in Kit I need to do something." "What's that babe?" Kit asked looking at him. Steve took her into his arms and gave her his biggest bear hug. "What's that for?" Kit asked looking up at him. "Because I love you and you're the best thing that ever happened to me. And for giving me three wonderful and beautiful kids." Steve said as they walked in.  
  
When Steve and Kit finally got to their seats they ate their dinner. After dinner, Kit asked Mark if he was ok. "Kit look you and Steve have to stop worrying about me." Mark said. "Dad we're just concerned that's all." "Thanks." He said as he squeezed her arm lovingly.  
  
The announcement was made that they were going to raffle off the tickets for the trip and other prizes. The other prizes were a 27 inch television you will receive a slip of paper to go to Mike's TV Store to claim your prize, a dinner for two at BBQ Bob's, a gift certificate to Tiffany's and a one month membership to Gold's Gym.  
  
"Ok ladies and gentlemen get those tickets ready." The announcer said. "The first number is 556678 is for the color television. Again the first number is 556678." "Oh my god! I won the television!" Amanda shouted as she stood up. Amanda then went up and got her prize. Amanda then picked out the next number for dinner for two at BBQ Bob's. "The number is 558892. Again the number is 558892." "Hey! That's me!" A voice from the back of the room yelled. Dr. Stanley Michaels won the price. The announcer said as Dr. Michaels quickly went up for his prize. Then he picked out the next number for the gift certificate to Tiffany's. "The number is 332255. Again the number is 332255. "Cool! That's me!" Jesse shouted. Jesse went up and got his prize. "Ok last prize before the big trip to England." The announcer said. Jesse pulled out the number. "The number is 668824. Again 668824." "I won! I won!" Nurse Allison Stephens yelled from the back of the room. As Nurse Stephens went up she picked out the number for the England trip. By this time Kit was so nervous she couldn't stand it.  
  
"Please let us win." Kit said holding onto Steve's arm tightly. "Honey if we don't win I hope you won't be too upset." Steve said looking at her. "I have a feeling we are." Kit said looking into his eyes. "Ok here we go ladies and gentlemen. Got those tickets ready. And the number is 212455. Again 212455." The announcer said. Kit looked over her tickets carefully. "221445, 213145, 201918, 226688, 212455." Kit then stopped. She picked up the last ticket. "Babe what was the number!" Kit said nervously. "I think it was 212455. Why?" Kit then stood up and asked them to repeat the number. "The number again is 212455." The announcer said. Kit then looked at Steve and screamed, "We won! We won!" Steve just looked at her. Kit ran up with the ticket. The announcer compared the numbers and said, "We have a winner ladies and gentlemen." The announcer said. Everyone cheered and applauded.  
  
Kit then went back to her seat and Steve gave her a big hug and a kiss. "See babe I told you we would win." Kit said smiling at him. "Steve are you happy you didn't place a bet with her." Amanda said laughing. Mark just laughed too. "Oh yeah!" Steve said hugging Kit again.  
  
After the fundraiser was over, Steve and Kit took Mark home. "Babe I just realized that these tickets are for two people. What are we going to do about the kids?" "Maybe we can have them watched by Uncle Jimmy and Amanda and maybe dad can look in on them. What do you think dad?" "Sounds good to me." Mark said. As they pulled up to Mark's house it was well after midnight. Steve and Kit walked Mark inside. "Dad do you want me to make some coffee?" Steve asked. "Sure." He said as he went outside. "Um dad. Can we talk?" Kit asked looking at him. "Sure Kit. What's on your mind as if I didn't know?" Mark asked. "Steve and I are worried about you. You've been awfully quiet these past few days. Did we do anything wrong?" Kit asked. As Mark put his arm around her, he said, "Kit please don't tell Steve this but I kind of miss having you and the kids here. If he finds out he'll want to move back in and I don't want you two fighting over me. Also it's Katherine's birthday today." "Dad why didn't you tell anyone about Katherine's birthday?" "I don't want to bring up the past for Steve. He had a hard time dealing with her death. I don't need to remind him about his mom's birthday." Mark said as he and Kit walked back inside. "I guess you're right dad. I deal with that everyday of my life with my parents' anniversary. Whether it's their wedding or death and then their birthdays. And now with Aunt Kasey's. It's hard. I completely understand where you're coming from." Kit said as they sat down for a cup of coffee.  
  
"So what are my two favorite people talking about?" Steve asked joining them. "Nothing. Just the trip." Kit said as she gave Mark's hand a little comfort squeeze. "Steve. Kit. Why don't I take the kids on the weekend and then we can work out the week with Amanda." Mark said. "That sounds great dad." Steve said drinking his coffee.  
  
After a while Steve noticed that Kit was starting to fall asleep at the table. "Honey I think we better get you home before you turn into a pumpkin." Steve laughed. "Ok." She said yawing. "Night dad." "Night son." "Night dad and don't worry too much about her birthday." Kit said whispering to him. "I won't." Mark said with a sleepy smile.  
  
When they finally got into the car Kit asked Steve if he knew what today was? "It's my mom's birthday." He said looking at her. "Is that what was bothering my dad?" Steve asked as he started the car. "Yes." Kit said as she held his hand. "Why didn't he talk to me about it?" Steve asked her. "Because he knew it would have upset you." Kit said as she stroked his face. Steve just drove in silence.  
  
As they pulled up into the driveway Steve looked over at Kit and saw she was sound asleep. "Hey lucky lady. We're home." Steve whispered as he gently woke her up. Kit just stirred a little and continued to sleep. Steve got out and went around to her side. He opened her door carefully so she wouldn't fall out and picked her up and carried her inside to the couch. Steve went out to shut her door. He then came in and found that Kit was no longer on the couch. "Kit." Steve whispered. He didn't get an answer. He checked the kitchen and the den. Then he finally went upstairs and found her in their bedroom getting undressed. Steve walked over to her and gave her a big hug. "Babe what's that for?" "For winning the trip." He said as he helped her take off her dress. Steve then wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her passionately. "Babe don't take this the wrong way but I'm awfully tired and I don't feel up to it right now." Kit said. "Ok." He said with a sad voice. Kit knew he was hurt but she was so tired from the excitement of winning the trip.  
  
Kit and Steve got into bed and fell fast asleep in each other's arms.  
  
The next day Steve got up early to get ready for work. "Babe do you want me to fix breakfast?" Kit asked getting out of bed. "No that's ok. I'm going to dad's this morning to talk to him." Steve said, as he got dressed.  
  
"Babe when you get home tonight, how about you and I start planning for our trip to England." Kit said as she came out of the bathroom. "Sure. Whatever you want." Steve said kissing her. "Is everything ok babe?" "I just wish dad would have told me what was bothering him was mom's birthday." Steve said as he sat down next to Kit. "Babe look he just didn't want to upset you that's all." Kit said looking at him with tears in her eyes. Steve just looked at her. "Babe sometimes when someone looses a loved one they can go on with their lives then all of the sudden for some strange reason it hits them like a ton of bricks. Yeah it's been years since she died but now he feels it even more." Kit said wiping her tears away. "Honey I wish I could've known what he was feeling." Steve said hugging her. "Just talk to him babe tell him how you feel." Kit said getting up. "Do you think of your parents Kit?" Steve asked looking at her. "All the time. It's been rough. I know this might sound cruel but the two people who I miss the most are Aunt Kasey and Poppy. They were the ones who raised me, more so Aunt Kasey. Babe I'm getting really scared because I know someday I'm going to loose Uncle Jimmy and I'm not sure how I'm going to handle loosing him. Also I'm so greatful that you took a breather from being a cop. If I lost you I wouldn't know what to do. I think I would just go completely crazy." Kit said as she held him in her arms. Steve just gave her a big hug.  
  
"Honey let's go down for breakfast." Steve said. "Babe I was thinking of something better then breakfast." Kit said looking at him with a smile. "Yeah and what would that be?" He asked innocently. Kit just looked at him and pushed him gently down on the bed and started to kiss him. Steve then took Kit into his arms and made passionate love to her.  
  
After Kit and Steve made love they laid in each other's arms for what seemed to them like an eternity. Then they got ready and headed downstairs for coffee.  
  
"Good morning you two." Uncle Jimmy said. "Good morning Uncle Jimmy." Kit said hugging him. "So how was the fund raiser?" "It was great Jimmy. Kit won us a trip to England." Steve said hugging her. "Really? The kids will be happy." Jimmy said. "There's only one problem Uncle Jimmy, they can't go. It's just for Steve and I." Kit said sounding upset. "Do you want me to stay with them Kit?" Jimmy asked pouring them coffee. "Jimmy you don't have to. We can ask Amanda since they still have school." Steve said getting the milk from the refrigerator. "Well if you two need me you know where I am." Jimmy said drinking his coffee. "Thanks Uncle Jimmy." Kit said hugging him.  
  
"I better go to dad's to see if he needs anything." Steve said kissing Kit good-bye. "Ok. I'll walk you out." Kit said following him. "Good morning daddy." Katie said while holding Kasey Lynn. "Good morning angel girl." "Good morning precious girl." Steve said kissing both of them. "Where's MJ?" Steve asked. "Right here dad." MJ said coming out of the den. "Kids we need to have a family meeting." Steve said to them. "Ok." They said sitting down on the couch. "Is mommy going to have another baby?" Katie asked looking at them. "No. I'm not going to have another baby." Kit laughed.  
  
"At the fund raiser last night mommy won a trip to England." "Really! Wow! That's great mommy!" Katie said excitedly. "Can we go?" MJ asked them. "I'm sorry kids the trip is just for daddy and I." Kit said looking at all three of them. "Nuts!" Katie said getting all bummed out. "Maybe some other time angel girl." Steve said hugging her. "Oh ok." She said. "So when do you guys leave?" MJ asked as he took Kasey Lynn from Katie. "We have to work it out with dad's schedule at BBQ Bobs." "Why? He's the boss." Katie said. "Angel girl I don't want to leave Uncle Jesse short handed at the restaurant." Steve said. "Do we get to stay with grandpa or Aunt Amanda or Uncle Jimmy?" MJ asked. "We also have to work that out too." Steve said. "Mommy can I help you out with planning your trip?" Katie asked her as she climbed onto her lap. "How about all of us work on it together." Kit said hugging her. "Yeah!" MJ said excitedly.  
  
"Ok you guys I have to stop at grandpa's and then go to work." Steve said getting up from the couch. "Oh daddy do you have to." Katie said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Yes I do angel girl. So let me go." "Yes daddy." Katie said quietly. "I'll be back tonight around 9." Steve said as he picked her up and kissed her good-bye. "Good!" Katie said hugging him.  
  
Steve finally left to go to his dad's. While at his dad's Steve and Mark spoke about Steve's mom. "Dad why didn't you come to me and tell me what was bothering you. Don't tell me that it would upset me because I can handle it." Steve said to him. "You're right Steve I should have come to you." Mark said as he drank his coffee.  
  
Kit and the kids got ready and went to the travel agency. At the agency Kit and the kids met with the owner Ally. Ally, Kit and the kids sat down and started to plan the trip to England. As they were going over the trip, Kit called Steve. "Jesse is Steve there? Great can I talk to him? Thanks. Hey babe, did you and Jesse work out your schedules yet? Great! What are the dates? Well I was thinking maybe we could go for two weeks. The voucher says it's for one week between April 10 to the 30th. No we can just do the one-week. Do you want me to get the prices for one and two weeks? Sure no problem I can do that. I'll get all the information for you to look over tonight. Yes they are behaving themselves. I'm at the agency right now. Ok, talk to you then. Bye. I love you too. Bye." Kit then hung up her phone.  
  
"Well my husband said for me to get prices for one and two weeks." Kit said to Ally. "Then let's do it. Ally said smiling at Kit.  
  
Ally, Kit and the kids all planned the site seeing for Kit and Steve to do while they were in England for the two weeks. Ally took all the information gathered typed it up and handed the completed itinerary to Kit. "Now Kit this can be changed. So don't think it's permanent. If you want to keep, add or delete anything make a note on this itinerary and come in and I can take care of it for you." Ally said. "Oh thank you so much Ally. You've been a big help." Kit said smiling at her.  
  
Kit and the kids left to go have lunch with Steve at BBQ Bob's. Kit showed Steve the itinerary and he told her it looked great. When he looked up he saw three smiling faces at him and that really got to him. Steve then got up and walked to the back of the restaurant.  
  
"Mom what's wrong with dad. I thought he liked the plans." MJ said sounding upset. "I'll talk to him." Kit said as she got up. "Jesse since it's quiet in here can you watch the kids for me?" Kit asked. "Sure. I'll be happy to." Jesse said walking over to them.  
  
Kit knocked on the office door. "Come in." "Babe what's wrong? Why did you leave like that?" Kit asked as she sat down. "Nothing." Steve said looking at her. "Babe there is something bothering you. I can tell. Is it about your mom?" Kit asked. "No Kit it's not about mom. It's about the kids." Steve said sounding upset. "What about the kids?" Kit asked as she got up and sat on his lap. "I'm going to miss them when we are gone." Steve said as he held her close to him. "Babe do you want me to go back to the travel agent and get the prices for the kids?" Kit asked as she held his face in her hands. "No." He said to her. "Are you sure? It won't take long." "No. I'll just have to deal with it." He said as he kissed her. "Ok. Then lets go back outside and finish our lunch." She said getting up. Steve and Kit went back outside to eat with the kids. "Hey kids. I just want to say that I'm sorry you can't come with mom and me." Steve said looking at them. "That's ok daddy. We understand." Katie said as she got up and hugged him. "Yeah dad it's no problem." MJ said as he also hugged him. "Feel better babe?" Kit asked him. "Much better now that I know they don't hate me for leaving them." Steve said. "Daddy! Why would we hate you? You and mommy need a vacation from us." Katie laughed. Then everyone laughed.  
  
April finally came. Steve, Kit, Katie, MJ and Kasey Lynn all went to the airport with grandpa and Uncle Jimmy to say good-bye.  
  
"Mommy how long is the flight?" Katie asked as they sat down in the airport terminal. "Well sweetie we have to go to New York. Which is five hours. Then from there we go to London. So from New York to London it's seven hours." Kit said looking at her. "Wow! That's a lot of flying." Katie said.  
  
Over the loudspeaker they were announcing the flight. "Ok kids this is it." Steve said to them. Katie looked at them and tried with all her might to keep from crying. "Bye mommy. Bye daddy." Katie said as the tears fell. "Angel girl don't cry. We'll be back and I promise we'll call as soon as we arrive at the hotel in London. Ok?" Katie just shook her head. "Bye mom. Bye dad." MJ said trying to hide his tears. Steve and Kit both kissed Kasey Lynn good-bye. "Bye dad. Bye Jimmy." "Bye Steve. Have a safe trip." Mark said. "Bye Steve." Jimmy said. "Bye dad. Bye Uncle Jimmy. Thanks for watching the kids." Kit said hugging them. "No problem." Mark and Jimmy said to her. "Oh dad. Tell Amanda and the boys that I'm sorry they couldn't make it." "I will Kit. Now go!" Mark said with a laugh.  
  
They all waved good-bye and then boarded the plane.  
  
Kit and Steve found their seats and got settled in. "Wow! I can't believe we are actually going to England." Kit said excitedly. "Yeah this should be fun. Thanks again Kit." He said as he leaned over and kissed her. "No problem babe." She said smiling at him. Then the plane taxied onto the runway and took off without any problems.  
  
They arrived in New York five hours later and had to wait twenty minutes for their flight to England. "Honey are you ok?" Steve asked looking at her. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just so excited." She said as she was pacing back and forth waiting to board the plane. Steve then grabbed her and gave her a big hug. "Thanks." She said as she put her head on his shoulder. Then the announcement was made to board their flight to England.  
  
Seven hours later they arrived at London's Heathrow Airport. Kit looked at Steve and said, "Finally." Steve just laughed at her. They got a taxi, which took them straight to their hotel. As they got out they checked into the hotel and got settled in.  
  
"So what do you want to do first babe?" Kit asked. "First let's call the kids and then we can take it from there." He said. "Sounds good." Kit said as she started to unpack. Steve called home to check in with the kids. "Hi Katie. We made it. Yeah the flight was good. No problems. Let me say hi to MJ. Thanks. Hey pal. Yeah everything was good. Sure put him on. Thanks. Hi dad. Everything was good. No problems. Kiss Kasey Lynn for us. Ok. Yeah she's right here. Honey Uncle Jimmy wants to talk to you. Hi Uncle Jimmy. What! Oh boy how bad is it? I see. Ok. Tell Amanda that it's no problem. I'll tell Steve. Thanks. I love you Uncle Jimmy. Bye." "Honey what's wrong?" Steve asked sounding concerned. "CJ and Dion have the chicken pox and so the kids are staying with dad and Uncle Jimmy for the two weeks." Kit said. "Oh boy. I hope the kids behave themselves." Steve said. "They will babe." Kit said as she wrapped her arms around him. "Let's get lunch." Steve said.  
  
As they left their room, Steve and Kit went down to the lobby and headed out to the street looking for a place to eat. They found a Pub called Slaughter Lamb. "Hmmm. Sounds like an interesting name." Steve said looking at the sign. "Creepy." Kit said laughing as they went in.  
  
"Hi welcome to the Slaughter Lamb. I'm Tracey your waitress. What can I get you to drink?" Tracey asked them. "I'll have a beer and my wife will have a ginger ale." "Ok great. I'll be back to take your orders." Tracey said smiling at them. "Well she seems nice." Kit said. "Yeah." Steve said. Tracey came back with the drinks and took their orders.  
  
After lunch Kit and Steve headed back outside to do some window-shopping. "Babe lets go to the park and sit a little. I'm starting to get tired." Kit said looking at him. "Sure." He said smiling at her. As they reached the park they noticed some commotion going on. "I wonder what's going on?" Kit asked. They went over to check it out. "Excuse me. What's happening?" Kit asked a gentleman in a business suit. "Oh it's the Duchess of York. She's doing an interview for her new children's book." The gentleman said as he looked at Kit and Steve. "Oh how nice." Kit said to him. Steve and Kit then continued to walk on by the crowd. The gentleman watched them leave.  
  
They found a bench and sat down. Kit took out from her belly pack the itinerary of the trip. "Babe how about we go to Westminster Abbey tomorrow?" "Sounds like a plan. Then maybe we can go to Madame Tussauds wax museum." Steve said looking over her shoulder. "Great. I read that they are having a showing there on the famous murders of London." Kit said looking at him. "That should be interesting. So we better get there early." Steve said. Steve and Kit decided to head back to the hotel to get some rest before dinner. As they were walking Kit noticed that the gentleman she spoke to earlier was following them. "Babe I think we are being followed." Kit whispered to Steve. "Really? By whom?" Steve asked not turning around. "Remember the guy who I spoke to about the commotion." "Yeah?" "Him." Steve then turned around and the gentleman disappeared. "Well he's not there now." Steve said to Kit. Kit turned around to look and the guy was gone. "Hmmm." Kit said. As they reached the hotel, they went to their room to lie down before dinner.  
  
Kit got up and got ready for dinner while Steve slept.  
  
After her shower, Kit looked out her hotel window and saw that same gentleman looking up at her. "Kit is everything ok?" Steve asked her. "That guy is down there looking up at me." Kit said looking at Steve. Steve got up and went to the window and the guy was gone. "Kit I think you're suffering from jet lag." Steve said looking at her. Kit looked out and noticed he was gone. "Babe I swear he was right there and he followed us from the park." Kit said looking at him. "Well he's not there now." Steve said pulling her close to him. "Babe you think I imaged it don't you?" "No I don't." He said kissing her. Kit then pushed Steve away and stormed into the bathroom to finish getting ready for dinner. "Honey! Come back here. Please." Steve called to her. "No!" Kit yelled from the bathroom. Steve then went back to the window and still didn't see the guy. Kit then finally came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed waiting for Steve to get ready. "Honey I'm sorry." Steve said looking at her. "Whatever! Just get ready. We'll be late for dinner." Kit said in a pissed off voice.  
  
After Steve got ready they went down to the lobby and had dinner in the hotel restaurant. "Kit. Please don't be mad at me. It's just I didn't see him." Steve said as he reached for her hand. "Mmmm." Kit said looking at her menu. "I love you Kit. I'm sorry." Steve said looking at her with his innocent eyes. Kit just looked up and melted. "I love you too babe. I just wish you saw him." Kit said looking at him. "Look after dinner we'll go for a walk and get some air. Ok?" Steve said as he held her hand across the table. "Ok." Kit said.  
  
After dinner Kit and Steve went outside for a walk around the hotel. "It's so beautiful here." Kit said. "Yeah the view is just absolutely amazing." Steve said looking at Kit who happens to be wearing his favorite dress. Kit just looked at him and said, "What?" "You're wearing my favorite dress." He said as he put his arms around her. Kit just smiled at him. Steve went to kiss her when all of the sudden Kit said, "There he is!"  
  
Steve turned around and finally saw him. They went to approach the man but he disappeared. "I wonder what he wants with us? He's really creeping me out." Kit said looking at Steve. "If we see him again I'll ask him. Come on let's go back to the hotel and get some rest." Steve said as he took her by the hand.  
  
The next day Kit and Steve left for Westminster Abbey. As they were walking around Kit and Steve spotted that guy that was following them. Steve walked up to the guy and asked him, "Why are you following us?" "I'm not following you. You must have me mistaken for someone else." The gentleman said to Steve. "Yes you are!" Kit said loudly to the guy. The guy then saw two men in dark suits coming their way. The guy then said to them, "Here hold onto this for me. I'll be back for it later." Then the guy went running out of the Abbey. Steve opened his hand and found a film canister in it. He opened the film canister and looked at the film. On the film it had some sort of documents. "Babe what's on the film?" Kit asked trying to see. "I don't know. But we're not going to keep it that's for sure." Steve said grabbing her hand. They quickly walked out of the Abbey and onto the street.  
  
Kit saw the men in the dark suits grab the guy. They roughed him up and kept asking him, "Where's the film!" The guy said to them, "I don't have it anymore. I gave it to that couple over there." Then the guys shot him and started walking quickly towards Steve and Kit. "Um babe let's get out of here." Kit said grabbing a hold of Steve's hand. Steve and Kit ran as fast as they could until they lost the two men.  
  
"Babe we have to go back." Kit said out of breath. "Are you kidding me? The two guys are looking for us and you want to go back?" Steve said looking at her. "Babe I want to know if that guy is still alive." Kit said looking at him. "Kit lets get the police to handle it." Steve said. Kit decided that she was going back on her own. "Kit! Get back here! Now!" Steve yelled at her. "No! I want to know if he's ok!" Kit yelled back to him. Steve then ran to her and grabbed her by the arm. "Honey, those men might be back they're waiting for us. Let's just get the police and let them handle it." "But babe what happens if he's alive and needs help. We can't just leave him there to die." Kit said looking at him. "Alright." Steve said looking at her. When they finally reached the area the police were already there and the man was already dead. The police were questioning the crowd. Steve approached a cop and told him that he and Kit witnessed everything. The cop brought Steve and Kit over to the Lieutenant. "Excuse me Lieutenant Dempsey." "Yes." "These two just informed me that they witnessed the murder." "Thank you." "Detective Sergeant!" The lieutenant yelled. The Detective Sergeant came over to the lieutenant. "Yes lieutenant." "This couple here said that they saw the whole thing." "Well then I think we should bring them in for questioning." Steve and Kit got into the police car and went to Scotland Yard with them.  
  
"Ok Mr. And Mrs. Sloan tell us what happened." Detective Sergeant Makepeace said to them. Kit went into detail on how they came across the dead man. "Dempsey! Makepeace! Come here please." "The mouth that roared." Dempsey said as Chief Superintendent Spikings called.  
  
Lieutenant Dempsey came out of Chief Superintendent Spikings office and said, "I see that you took a leave of absence from the LAPD Lieutenant Sloan." "Why are you checking up on us? We didn't kill the guy." Kit said to Lieutenant Dempsey. "Sorry Mrs. Sloan we have to do it." Detective Sergeant Makepeace said sitting down.  
  
"Look we were given this film canister from the dead guy and now we are being followed by the killers." Steve said to them. "Look Lieutenant we'll do all we can to help you and your wife." Lieutenant Dempsey said. "What does that mean?" Kit asked them. The Lieutenant and Detective Sergeant looked at each other and then said, "We'll need you two to do us a favor. We need you to lure them out so we can grab them." The lieutenant said.  
  
"What! And put my wife and I in jeopardy." Steve said. "Come on Lieutenant. Just until we nab these guys. It looks like the work of the Stark brothers." Lieutenant Dempsey said.  
  
The detective said, "Lieutenant Dempsey can I speak to you in private please." The lieutenant got up and walked over to the Detective Sergeant. "James we can't put them in jeopardy like this." "Harry it's our only way to catch the Stark brothers. Besides he's a cop too." James said to her. "That makes no difference. They're just tourists like everyone else. I don't want to do this to them." "Well then let's talk to Spikings and see what he says about it." James said to her.  
  
"Excuse us please Lieutenant." Lieutenant Dempsey said. "Before you leave Lieutenant. I don't want my life or my wife's life put on the line here. We saw what they did to the guy." Steve said to the lieutenant. "We're going to talk to the Chief and get back to you on it."  
  
"Kit I don't want to stick around here." Steve whispered to her. "But babe they can help us." Kit whispered back. "Let's go Kit." Steve said as he grabbed her arm. Steve and Kit left the precinct and headed back to the hotel.  
  
When Dempsey and Makepeace came out of Spikings office they saw that Kit and Steve were gone. "Detective Sergeant Jarvis! Where the hell did Mr. And Mrs. Sloan go?" Dempsey asked. "They were here a minute ago sir." Chas said. "Well they're not now." Makepeace said. Makepeace went over to her desk and found the statement that Kit and Steve gave them and said, "James they are staying at the Cumberland Hotel. We can go there and bring them back." "Good idea Harry." James said grabbing his sports jacket.  
  
By the time Lieutenant Dempsey and Detective Sergeant Makepeace arrived at the hotel, Steve and Kit went to the opening of the London Murders at the Madame Tussauds Wax Museum.  
  
Steve and Kit walked around the museum looking and listening to the tour guide. When they reached the Jack the Ripper Wax figure Steve noticed one of the Stark brothers. Steve turned around to alert Kit and noticed she wasn't there. Steve went all over the museum looking for her. He spotted a security officer and told him what happened.  
  
"Sir when did this happen?" The officer asked. "About fifteen minutes ago. I'll show you where." Steve said as he looked around for Kit. Steve brought the security officer over to where he and Kit were standing. "Right here in front of the Jack the Ripper wax figure." The security officer and Steve noticed that the wax figure was gone.  
  
The Security officer took out his walkie-talkie and called the Security office and alerted them of the situation about Kit and the wax figure. The head Security officer closed the museum and called the police.  
  
"Attention ladies and gentlemen. Can I have you attention please?" Lieutenant Dempsey said. "No one is allowed to leave the museum." Dempsey said.  
  
"Steve what happened?" Detective Sergeant Makepeace asked him. "Well thanks to you and the lieutenant my wife is missing. I believe one of the Stark brothers took her. He was here tonight." "Where was he Steve?" Harry asked. Steve told her where he saw him. "I went to tell my wife and that's when I noticed she was gone. If anything happens to her I'm going to have your badges for it." Steve said looking at Harry. Steve then walked away. Harry went over to James and told him everything that Steve told her.  
  
James went over to Steve and said, "Look Steve we're going to find Kit and the Stark brothers." Steve just glared at James and Harry. "Lieutenant! We searched the whole museum and found nothing." Detective Sergeant Jarvis said.  
  
Steve got up and walked around the museum once more and noticed something in the corner of the back door. He bent down and picked up the necklace that he gave Kit. "Steve did you find something?" Harry asked him. "Yeah. This necklace. I gave this to my wife two months ago." Steve said looking at it. "You have three kids?" Harry asked trying to break the ice. "Yeah. Two girls and a boy." Steve said as he was staring at the necklace. "How old are they?" "Katie and MJ are eight. They are twins. Kasey Lynn is going to be eight months old. She's deaf you know. Kit promised me she would never take this necklace off." Steve said looking at Harry with tears in his eyes. "Steve I promise you we'll find her." Harry said looking at him. "I sure hope you can. She's my whole life. When I first met her I knew she was the one for me and now she's gone. I don't know what to do. I should know I'm a cop." Steve said walking away clenching the necklace in his hand.  
  
Harry then walked over to James and said, "We have to find Kit." "Harry let's take Steve back to the hotel. James said as they walked over to him. "Steve come with us. We're going to take you back to the hotel." Harry said to him. "Harry. James. Please let me help you look for Kit." Harry looked at James. "Sure Steve you can come with us tomorrow. Now let's get you back to the hotel for some rest." James said as they walked him out to the car. Dempsey and Makepeace dropped Steve off at the hotel and told him that they will pick him up first thing in the morning. "Thanks." Steve said as he got out of the car and walked inside the hotel.  
  
As Steve entered the room he put the necklace down and got ready for bed. As he was about to turn off the light the phone rang. He quickly picked up the phone. "Kit!" He said as his heart was pounding in his chest. "Hi dad." Steve told Mark what was going on. "Yeah the police are handling it. I'm going with them to look for her tomorrow. Just tell them that she's in the shower and can't come to the phone. Sure put them on. Hi Katie. Yeah we're having a great time. Just tired. Mommy and I did so much sightseeing today that's why I'm tired. Mommy's in the shower. We'll call back in a couple of days. No she just got into the shower. Put MJ on the phone. I will tell her for you. I love you too. Thanks. Bye. Hey pal. Mommy's in the shower. Don't worry I will tell her. Ok. Let me talk to Uncle Jimmy. I love you too pal. Bye. Jimmy. Did my dad tell you? Yeah. I'm going to head out tomorrow morning to look for her with the police. No that's ok. You and dad just stay put. I'll be fine. I'll let you and dad know either way. Ok. Thanks again for watching the kids. Talk to you soon. Bye." Steve then hung up the phone.  
  
Steve was tossing and turning all night. He remembered the first time that he and Kit met. He could not believe how she captured his heart that day on the beach. Then he remembered all the looks she gives him every time she wanted something or the way she gets excited over every little thing that happens to them or the kids.  
  
"Kit no matter what happens I'm going to find you." Steve said as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning Steve got up and got ready. He went down to the hotel restaurant grabbed a cup of coffee and went to the lobby and waited for Harry and James. "Steve. Any word from Kit?" Harry asked. "No nothing. The only call I got last night was from my family. I had to lie to my kids." Steve said looking at her. "Steve look. I told you last night that we are going to find Kit." Harry said as she touched his hand. Steve just looked at her and said, "Thanks." Steve and Harry went to go outside when the hotel clerk approached Steve with an envelope. Steve opened the envelope and took out a piece of paper and read it to Harry. "Mr. Sloan if you want to see your wife alive you need to bring the film canister to The Tower of London by noon time today. Then you'll get your wife back. Don't even think about bringing the police in on this or I'll personally kill your wife." The Stark brothers signed the note.  
  
  
  
"So how do I get to The Tower of London?" Steve asked Harry. James came into the hotel lobby to see what was taking so long. Harry explained to James what was going on. "We'll just have to get you wired Steve." James said. "Then lets go." Steve said to them.  
  
When Steve, James and Harry arrived at the police station they told Superintendent Spikings what was going on. "Harry. James. Please be careful and don't let anything happen to Lieutenant Sloan." Spikings said to them. "Getting soft on us Chief." James said smiling at him. Superintendent Spikings just glared at Dempsey.  
  
After Steve was wired Dempsey and Makepeace drove him to The Tower of London. They also came with backup.  
  
Steve got out and walked around until he was approached by one of the Stark brothers. "Do you have the film canister?" Sam asked Steve. "Right here. But first I want to see my wife to make sure she's ok." Steve said looking at Sam. "Billy! Bring the woman out here!" Sam yelled. Billy brought Kit out and walked her over to Sam and Steve. "Kit are you ok?" Steve asked looking at her. "Yes." Kit said looking at him. Steve then handed over the film canister to Sam. Billy then pulled out his gun and shot his brother. "Billy why?" Sam asked him lying on the ground bleeding. "Because I'm tired of being bossed around by you and I need the money. Sam then died. Billy took the film canister and took off. Billy didn't get far when the police picked him up.  
  
Harry and James ran over to Steve, Kit and Sam. "Kit are you ok?" Harry asked her. "I'm fine. I just want to go back to the hotel and lie down." Kit said looking at Steve. Steve walked Kit over to the police car and helped her in. Steve then took off the wire and handed it to James.  
  
"Steve. Thanks." James said looking at him and shaking his hand. "James I'm going to take them back to the hotel. Harry said getting into the car.  
  
They headed for the hotel. Steve put his arm around Kit and Kit put her head on Steve's shoulder and closed her eyes. When they reached the hotel Steve and Kit got out of the car and went into the hotel. "Steve. Kit. Thanks for all your help." Harry said to them. "No problem Harry. I'm just glad I got my wife back in one peace." Steve said shaking her hand. "Steve if you and Kit need someone to show you around London for the rest of your stay give me a call and I'll be happy to show you two around. I'll even drag James with us." Harry said. "Thanks. I'll tell Kit. Bye." Steve then turned around and caught up with Kit in the hotel lobby.  
  
Kit and Steve took the elevator up to their room. "Kit are you ok?" Steve asked looking at her sitting on the bed. "I'm fine babe. I just want to rest." She said looking at him. "Kit before you lay down, I want to know did they hurt you or do anything to you?" "No." She said as she put her head on the pillow. Kit then took her hand to her neck forgetting that she lost her necklace that Steve gave her. "Babe I have to tell you something. Please don't be mad at me. I….I lost the necklace that you gave me. When Sam grabbed me he was dressed like Jack The Ripper. I was trying to get away from him and when he grabbed me he pulled the necklace off of me." Kit said crying. "Honey you didn't lose it." Steve said as he showed her the necklace. "Oh babe where did you find it?" Kit asked hugging him. "I found it in the back of the museum near the fire exit." He said hugging her tightly. "Thank you." She said as she put her head down on the pillow. Steve then joined her for a late afternoon nap.  
  
When they got up they got ready for a late dinner.  
  
The next day Steve and Kit headed out to do some sightseeing around the countryside. Steve and Kit stopped by a small pub and had lunch and then continued on their sightseeing adventure. They met a lot of locals who told them what places to go to. They also made a stop at Warwick Castle and then they headed back to their hotel as it was getting late.  
  
"Babe I had a wonderful time today." Kit said as she held him in her arms. "So did I. I always have a great time with you." Steve said kissing her. "Can we call home to see how the kids are doing?" Kit asked as she was giving him a back massage. "Yeah sure." Steve said as he reached over to the phone. They called the house and got MJ on the phone. "Hey pal. How are things going? Really that's great! I'm proud of you. Let me talk to Katie. Hi angel girl. You did? That's fantastic! Yeah MJ told me. Mommy is right here. You tell her. Let me talk to grandpa and then to Uncle Jimmy. Yes please give her a kiss for me. I miss you too angel girl. Thanks. "Hi dad. How's everything going? Are they behaving themselves? Yeah she's fine. She's here with me. How are Dion and CJ feeling? Good. So everything is going good. Yeah ok." Steve handed the phone over to Kit. "Uncle Jimmy wants to talk to you Kit." "Hi Uncle Jimmy. Everything is just great. Yeah Steve and I are having a wonderful time. He did. I'm ok. I'll tell you all about it when we get home. Sure I would love to talk to them. I love you too Uncle Jimmy. Bye. Hi Katie. I miss you too. We'll be home in a couple of days. You and MJ made honor roll! I'm so proud of the both of you. What did Kasey Lynn do? No! Really? That's great. Sure let me talk to him and then daddy and I have to go to dinner. Hi MJ. Yeah Katie told me. I'm proud of you. Yes we took a lot of pictures. In a couple of days. I miss the both of you too. Kiss Kasey Lynn for us. Thanks. Ok let me go. Bye." Kit then hung up the phone.  
  
"Kit you know what I thought about the other day." Steve said looking at her. "No. What did you think about?" Kit asked him as she continued with his back massage. "The first time you and I met on the beach and how that day you stole my heart. I knew from that day that you and I were meant to be." Steve said as he pulled her around and started to undress her. "So you knew that we were meant to be from the moment we met." Kit said as she was unbuttoning his shirt. "Yes I did." Steve said as he picked her up and put her gently down on the bed and made love to her. Kit and Steve then ordered room service.  
  
The last couple of days they spent sightseeing in Scotland. They took a river cruise up and down Loch Ness learning about the area and how the myth came about the Loch Ness Monster, which the locals call her "Nessie." Then Kit and Steve went over to Edinburgh Castle looked around and headed back to London to get ready to leave the next day.  
  
As they arrived at the hotel Kit and Steve grabbed a fast dinner and then went up to their room to pack. Steve looked over at Kit who happened to be looking out the window and asked, "Kit honey are you ok?" Kit looked at him with tears in her eyes and said, "I'm fine. It's just that I'm going to miss it here." Then she continued to look out the window. "Maybe the next time the five of us can come back and spend a longer time here." Steve said as he walked up behind her and put his arms around her. "Really babe? You really mean it?" Kit asked looking at him. "I really mean it honey. Just you me and the kids." Steve said kissing her. "That is so great to know. The kids would really like it here." Kit said. "They sure will. Now let's get finish packing. We have an early flight in the morning." Steve said walking back over to his suitcase.  
  
The next day they left for the airport and headed home. By the time they reached California it was 9pm. Mark, Jimmy and the kids met them at the airport. "Mommy! Daddy! I see mommy and daddy!" Katie screamed pointing towards the luggage area. Katie and MJ ran over to Steve and Kit as they came from the luggage area.  
  
"Hi mommy! Hi daddy!" Katie said as she ran over to them with MJ coming up from behind. "Hey angel girl! Hey pal!" Steve said picking them up and kissing them. "We missed you." They said in stereo. "We missed you too." Kit said as she kissed both of them. Mark, Jimmy and Kasey Lynn finally caught up with them. "Hi dad. Hi Jimmy." "Welcome home you two." Mark said hugging them. "How are you doing Kit?" Jimmy asked as he handed her Kasey Lynn. "I'm doing great Uncle Jimmy." Kit said kissing him. Uncle Jimmy and Mark helped them with their luggage and drove them home.  
  
After they got settled Kit handed out all the presents to everyone. Kit then looked at Steve and said, "It's good to be home babe." "It sure is." Steve said as he put his arms around her and kissed her. 


End file.
